Second Chance
by Bebecitaa
Summary: Charlie always told Bella not to judge a book by its cover, but when she encounters the mysterious Edward Cullen she can't help but wonder why does he hide his face. Will she be able to get this hurt and broken boy to open up to her or will the mystery of his face remain a hidden secret? (AU. No Vampires)
1. Chapter 1: The Boy With No Face

**Chapter 1: The Boy With No Face**

 _He's a strange one,_ I thought as I peered at him from across the school's lunch room. This wasn't the first time I had caught myself staring at Edward Cullen. It was times such as these, when Jessica's insistent prattle about Mike, that I'd glance over at the table hidden in the corner to see the boy with no face. Or that's what we dictated him as he hid his appearance beneath dark sunglasses, a gray hoodie, and a surgical mask. My brain hypothesized different theories to explain his peculiar behavior. Maybe he was horrendously disfigured, maybe he was a germophobe, or maybe he was just ugly. Whatever the reason Edward Cullen intrigued me.

I watched him intently. He sat there, still as stone engaging in animated conversation with his sister, Alice, a tiny human with dark eyes and inky black hair. She let out a bell toned, high pitched giggle and waved her small hands around frantically. I couldn't tell if he was enjoying the conversation as his face was covered, but with the direction of his head inclined to her, I could guess he was at least paying attention to her.

"Stalking Freak Face again, Bella?"

I groaned inwardly as I turned around in the hard-plastic chair, tucking my feet underneath the table toward Lauren. She sneered at me, the corners of her lips upturned in a mocking smile. She still hasn't forgiven me for letting Tyler Crowley take me to homecoming. I had a hard time saying no, and when he showed up at our lunch table with a box of chocolates and a stuffed teddy bear, how could I crack his fragile ego, and decline him. Lauren, upon witnessing it happen, live and in action, vehemently huffed shooting me glares that rivaled with the intensity of the sun, sat there, arms folded pouting like a petulant three-year-old.

The entire table had its eyes on me waiting for an answer. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't staring," I said smoothly. I picked up my carton of milk fumbling with it as it toppled over the table and into Tyler Crowley's waiting hand. Curse my clumsiness. He grinned at me, which caused more pointed looks from Lauren, as he sat my chocolate milk back on my plate. "Thanks," I said opening it without hassle and letting the cool, creamy liquid quench my parched throat. "I was just wondering…" I trailed off grabbing a quick glance back at Edward Cullen. He was gone now, he and his sister, Alice. "Do you know why he," I stopped, searching for the right words, "dresses that way?"

"That's because Cullen's a freak," said Mike, as he twirled my now empty carton in his fingertips. I noticed, with some reluctance, that he was eyeing Tyler up and down, his Adam's apple bobbing in defiance. He too had a grudge against Tyler taking me to homecoming.

"He's not a freak," said Angela quietly. I secretly thanked her in the back of my mind. Angela was my best friend. So sweet, and innocent. It made me wonder how she ended up with our group, but then again, I wondered how I ended up in our group too. "Maybe he's sick," she started in a stronger voice. "You never know what a person's story is." She shrugged her shoulders looking down at her half-eaten pizza, obviously no longer wanting to be the center of attention.

"I think he has herpes," Jessica piped up nibbling on a spinach leaf. "I mean why else would he cover his mouth. The shades, totally understandable, I'd want to look cool if I were the new kid too, but the mask? There's obviously something he's covering up."

And more and more theories of the mysterious Edward Cullen arose. I didn't take part in the horrendous gossip, and I noticed with some gratitude neither did Angela. No one deserved to be gossiped about, especially one such as Edward Cullen.

Biology was a constant bore. I sat in the back with a table to myself with my nose in my book, chin resting atop the table top. As Mr. Banner continued about plant life, I drew spirals and loops in my notebook in blue ink. I was on my third loop when Mr. Banner announced, "Ah Mr. Cullen come in have a seat toward the back."

My head shot up quickly causing my notebook and Biology book to take a nosedive on the floor. He shuffled his way down the aisle dark shades perched atop his nose, surgical mask placed firmly on his face, and hoodie up. He stooped swiftly picking up my books and dropping them on the table before making his way to the opposite end of the table and seating himself next to me. I sat on high alert glancing at him. I'm sure to him I must have looked like a spooked kitten, my back was rigid, and I squeezed the pen in my hands so hard my bare knuckles were white.

He said nothing, merely cracking open his Biology book and turning to the page that was listed on the black board. I peeked at him. He was as pale as I was, from what I could see of his skin, it was almost translucent. I noticed reddish-brown tufts of hair spiraling out from beneath his hoodie.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I was so surprised I nearly fell out of my chair. His voice tinged with a hint of laughter, and the words he spoke were as smooth as velvet. I had been caught staring again.

"Sorry," I mumbled almost inaudibly. I didn't know what to do next so I merely clasped my hands together and stared down at them instead.

"I'm used to it," his velvety cream voice was alight with amusement, "though I didn't expect you to be so bold and stare blatantly," he mused. A low rumble shook from his stomach as he let out a laugh, "I'm more used to your cafeteria stalking."

 _Rats!_ I blushed scarlet. Caught again. "Er….I…Um…You see-''

He stopped me mid-sentence, "Hey," his voice was like a brake to my insistent word vomit. "It's okay. People stare. I get it."

I chose this moment to turn to look at him. He was looking back at me, face hidden. His head tilted in my direction the way he had earlier in the cafeteria with his sister, Alice. It took everything in me not to remove the glasses from his face. I longed to ask him why he remained hidden, but I knew even that was way too inappropriate.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

He cocked his head to the side, kind of like a dog when it was confused. "For what?" he asked.

"Staring," I muttered. "It's rude."

He let out another low chuckle. I noticed how my heartbeat seemed to increase at his laughter. "It's okay Bella." Bella? How did he know my name? I thought he was new here. When I voiced my question aloud he merely shrugged. "I'm just as observant as you are." The way he looked at me I could almost feel as if he were smirking beneath the surgical mask.

I shook my head and turned back to my book drowning myself in the vacuoles of plants rather than trying to figure out the mysterious Edward Cullen. After another forty minutes of constant nothingness from Mr. Banner's teaching, the bell had finally rung. I groaned. Edward Cullen chuckled as he sidled behind my chair, passing me and walking swiftly out the door. Mike paused at my table placing his books near my head with a loud thump.

"So, what were you and Cullen talking about?" He tried to be nonchalant about it, but even the simplest of humans could detect the slight urgency behind his words.

I lifted my head quickly and brightly told him, "The mitochondria of plant cells." He looked dumbfounded and before he started his inquisition I gathered my things and gave him a bright smile asking, "Are you ready for gym?"

He seemed to like that, even going as so far as to ask me to carry my books, which I politely declined. There was no need to give Mike any more hope than he already had. Inside I was crying internally. I hated gym. It was just a bad combination for the uncoordinated. I either hit people or got hit, fell over everything, and just made a complete mockery of myself.

Today we were playing dodgeball, and as one would guess I got pelted, putting my arms in front of me flailing like a seizing duck.

"Dodge Bella! You're supposed to dodge!" the Coach screamed as a bright red shiny ball conked me in the head and I took my place on the sidelines. I watched as Mike hurled the ball with perfect ease at my attacker successfully avenging me. He turned around and winked only to have Jessica smack him right in the back. She shot me a sharp look and then grinned at Mike.

"Never turn your back on me Mike!" she giggled. Her words had a double meaning.

Mike and I engaged in boring conversation as I prayed for the clock to tick faster, releasing me from the prison that was gym. It was the same old same old. Mike trying to pressure me into a date, me giving some lame homework excuse. Finally, after the third, "Sorry Mike that project in French is really tying me down," the bell rung. I quickly changed into my gym clothes and made my way to my pick-up truck. I was freezing. I yearned for the sunny days of Phoenix instead of the stormy Forks, but I knew my mother was happier traveling with Phil rather than being home with me. And Charlie was happier too. He needed a companion after all these years, and he and I were perfect together. I placed my frozen hands near the heater of the car and looked out my front window. I felt eyes on me. My eyes scanned the parking lot to my circle of friends who were too busy chatting each other up to notice me. That's when I saw him. Behind them he was standing besides an over-the-top Volvo looking at me. When I caught his gaze he continued to stare, and so did I. After what seemed like an awkward moment I gave Edward Cullen a little wave with my half-thawed hand. He didn't wave back, but instead looked at me for another second before opening his door and peeling away.

The drive home was filled with wet slopping snow slush. I hopped down from my truck, slipping on my butt in the process, and trudged my way up the steps. Charlie wasn't home yet, and I took the moment to take steaks out to thaw for dinner. It was quiet. I flipped on the tv, already set to a baseball game, and began peeling potatoes. With some surprise, I managed not to cut myself with the knife and set them to a boil. I got out the asparagus and sprinkled some pepper before pan searing them along with the potatoes.

Charlie had just stepped in when I was drizzling the steak with lime and topping it with steak sauce.

He sniffed the air. "Smells delicious Bells, whatcha cooking?"

I laid out the plates before him and he murmured appreciatively before digging in. I took a sip of my water before twirling the top between my fingers and asking, "Hey Char-Dad…" He looked up from his plate, a tinge of hurt in his eyes that I had slipped up and almost called him Charlie.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Um…you know Edward Cullen, right?"

"Yeah," he deadpanned, "What of him?"

"Well," I shrugged my shoulders, "he seems a little off don't you think? Why does he hide his face like that?"

Charlie placed his knife and fork on his plate and looked sternly at me. "Now you listen here Bells. Carlisle Cullen is one of the best damn doctors I've ever seen, and this town is lucky to have him. I've never had a problem with either one of those kids. People talk because they're a little different, but they're well behaved. Good grades, no trouble with the law, and they're well mannered, especially the younger girl. Don't you go making fun of Edward Cullen you hear me?"

My face tinged red, "Uh no Dad I wasn't planning on it. I…" I bit my lip. "I was curious is all."

"He probably has a good reason for it. Maybe he's sick Bells. Have you ever thought of that?"

Come to think of it the thought of Edward Cullen having some kind of disease never did cross my mind. I shook my head no, and Charlie harrumphed, picking back up his steak knife and digging in again once more. We ate in silence, and after I did the dishes, I went upstairs to work on my French project while Charlie watched the game downstairs.

I was halfway through when I fell asleep dreaming of red brown tufts and translucent skin.

I awoke with a start hurrying to put on my clothes and hop in my car in time for school. I was late, and Charlie had already left. I rushed to the bathroom brushing my teeth and throwing on the first thing I saw in my closet. I made it in time rushing up to Angela nearly knocking her down in the process.

"Woah Bella," she caught my arms steadying me. She gave me an easy smile. "In a hurry?"

"Oh no," I told her scanning in every direction around me. Even I'd have to admit I felt like a crazy person looking for Edward Cullen.

Angela twirled me around and pointed. "He's right over there." I started to question her when she interrupted with, "You've been looking at him in the cafeteria everyday for a week now." I could almost feel her smiling. Sure, enough Angela was right. He was pressed against his Volvo intently listening to Alice as she twirled and waved her hands in animation. I heard the tinkle of her laughter but couldn't quite make out the words she was saying. Soon enough the bell rang, and he glanced up, catching my gaze. I looked away quickly scurrying down the hall with Angela to first period.

I long awaited for Biology to come, and with a day of bratty Lauren, chatty Jessica, and the courtships of Tyler and Mike, I was happy when I walked into Mr. Banner's classroom. He was already there staring out the window. The lights caught his hair bringing out the red in it, and even though I couldn't see his face, in a way he was beautiful. I made my way to the table we shared sneaking peeks at him through my hair. The curve of his jaw, how one hand was tucked up underneath his chin, and his pillowy soft spirals of hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to take that picture?" he whispered. I jumped a little in my seat. Caught red-handed! Again. I groaned inwardly. I heard him chuckle beside me. His voice was as smooth as velvet. It made me want to melt. "I've chalked it down to you either think I'm a psychopath that you should be cautious around at all times, or I'm an alien."

"No," I said flatly, knitting my brows together. Why would he think that? I felt him look at me then through his dark glasses. I looked back at him searching the vast emptiness and coming up with nothing. He did well to conceal himself.

"Not a psychopath?"

"Nope."

"Or an alien?"

"You aren't very green," I gestured to his pale skin. Doing so my hand touched his and a zolt of electricity shot through me. He hurriedly pulled his hand back and placed it underneath the table. My stomach ached when he moved it. For some reason I felt….rejected.

"Then what?" he implored.

I turned my body to him full on and said, "I think you're interesting."

 **A/N: Annnnnd there you have it you guys. Thank you thank you. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Big big shout out to my ahhhhhmazing boyfriend for giving me this great idea for a story and letting me bring it to life. Please read and review. Reviews make me happy so please please pleaaaaaaaase. Okay enough begging I'm starting to look pathetic. Will try to update weekly. Thank you and goodnight! *mic drop***


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl With No Eyes

**Chapter 2: The Girl With No Eyes**

He stared at me for a moment. It seemed Edward Cullen and I only stared at each other. Very slowly, and very carefully he reached up and pulled off his glasses. My breath caught as warm topaz and honey clouded my vision. His eyes bore into me, reading me, searching. I stared back, captivated by this secretive human. He only allowed an instant before they were back upon his face and he had turned toward the blackboard. Edward said nothing more to me the rest of the period and shuffled out of the classroom just as soon as the bell rang.

Mike had walked me to gym again. We were running laps today, something that didn't involve much coordination. He was just about to ask me on, what I presumed was a date, when Jessica sidled up to us.

"Hi Mike!" she said chipperly, then noticed me beside him, "Bella," she said less enthusiastically.

She would be the perfect scapegoat. "Hey Jess! So you were saying Mike?"

He ran a hand through his blonde hair while the three of us trotted along, "I uh was wondering….uh would you like to hang out this Saturday?"

Jessica's face sunk as soon as the words left his mouth.

"That would be fantastic," I said, "and Jess you too! You should come along!" Her face twisted into confusion as she glanced back between Mike and me. "Yeah, and why not invite Angela and Ben. Eric and Tyler too!" I conveniently left out Lauren for the sake of my sanity.

Mike spat out a, "Yeah," before running ahead of us. Jessica and I stopped by the water fountain to catch our breath.

"You do realize Mike wanted to be alone with you right?" she said grimly folding her arms across her chest. She leaned against the wall while I gulped down a mouthful of refreshing water.

"Oh?" I played dumb. "Nah. I doubt it." I grinned to which her face fell even more. "He's been planning this group thing for a while." It wasn't a total lie. He had been asking me out every day. I nudged her with my elbow. "Maybe he's too shy to be alone with a certain someone."

She rolled her eyes playfully before her face fell again. "He doesn't like me."

I shook my head. "That's not true. He's probably scared you'll reject him. I mean look at you," I gestured to her body and face. "You're like a runway model. He's probably intimidated." I knew compliments would inflate her ego. Jessica swelled like a peacock. "That's why you have to take control."

"You're right," she said sticking her chest out, "this Saturday I'll take control!" With new found enthusiasm and energy for her crush, my plan set right into motion as Jessica ran up the steps and caught up to Mike making their way around the gym together. I sat in the bleachers watching them as they talked. Jessica had a big smile on her face as she said something to Mike which he was laughing to in return.

Before I knew it, the bell had rung, and I was changing back into my winter gear to brave the cold, wet, sloppy town of Forks, Washington. I was trudging my way to my truck when I was ambushed. I shivered and slipped as a mound of ice hit the back of my neck.

"Whoops," I heard a bell sounding giggle. I turned slowly to come face to face with a girl with pixie like features, inky black hair, and pale skin. She reached out a tiny hand and dusted off the leftover snow before straightening my jacket. "Sorry Bella," she giggled again. She pointed behind her and there I saw him. I hadn't even noticed his car next to mine, as he stood there covered behind his veil of anonymity. I turned back to her as she said, "I was trying to hit Edward."

I blinked momentarily. She was stunningly beautiful, and my eyes seemed to daze a bit. Like her brother, her eyes were a pool of warm honey and glittery topaz alight with amusement. I shook my head bringing me out of my thoughts and adjusted my shoulder bag upon my arm.

"No," I said brightly, "No it's okay. It was an accident."

She shuffled from foot to foot looking behind my head before huffing. "Coming," she called looking past me. Then looking at me she said, "Sorry. I must go. It was nice meeting you Bella." With that she flitted away seeming to almost dance over to her brother before getting in the passenger's side of the car. I couldn't tell if he was shooting me a look behind his dark glasses, but I could sense it, as he stared at me, I could almost feel his gaze burning behind the sunglasses as he drove away.

My mood had gone south since I headed home. I wanted to partially blame Edward Cullen. For some odd reason, I just couldn't get my mind off him. The memory of his eyes burned into my skull. I decided maybe a drive would clear my thoughts. I drove around endlessly in the tiny town of Forks, burning gas and watching the pitter patter of sleet hit my windshields. It did no good. He was still coming up in every thought. His eyes, a beautiful nightmare in my sleep.

It wasn't until Saturday that I was to finally have some peace without the thought of Edward Cullen. My operation to play matchmaker and get Mike away from me, was a success as I saw he and Jessica had arrived together. She gave me a somewhat smug smile as she looped her fingers through Mike's. With some regret, I noticed Lauren was here too. We all decided to go hiking, couples splitting up into pairs of two as Mike and Jessica, Angela and Ben, and Lauren who grabbed Tyler went up ahead, each in their own little bubble leaving me with none other than Eric.

"So the feature I'm thinking of doing next week is a cover on High school dating"

"Uh huh."

"Because if you'd notice Bella there's a lot of pairing up this year-"

"Uh huh."

"And you know it would really help me if I'd have some experience-"

"Uh huh."

"So maybe you can help me-BELLA LOOK OUT!"

Not paying attention to Eric's insistence blabber or to where I was heading I stumbled and went down a small hill tumbling and rolling until my head smashed right into a rock. Great, just great. Accidental Prone Bella strikes again. The other group must have heard me screaming because Mike, Eric, and Tyler were all flailing down the hill, much to the chagrin of Lauren and Jessica, and beside me within a matter of seconds.

"Holy crap Bella your head!" Tyler exclaimed. Mike took one look and vomited in the river beside me. Eric and Tyler helped me to my feet as I pressed my hand to my forehead. It stung as I looked to see my palm coated in a thick smear of blood.

"We have to get you to the hospital," said Eric trying his hardest to prop my somewhat limp body up.

"I'll take her!" Mike offered, but as he looked at me he ran back to the river only to hurl again.

"Nah Mike you're too messed up, I'll take her." Tyler looked at me and winced. "Can you walk?" I think part of him wanted me to say no so he could carry me.

I steadied myself as my head rung and the dizziness consumed me. I wobbled for two steps, but I was sure I could make it. "Yeah I can walk."

"Oh yay, fun times at the hospital with Bella." I didn't have to look to know who the voice belonged to. Lauren was rolling her eyes at me. "Great. I was really looking forward to this hike." She picked up her backpack with a huff and placed it around her shoulders.

I half hobbled, half leaned on Tyler for support as we made our way back to his car. Lauren took the front seat beside him, as I nestled in the back scooting as far away from her as the van would allow.

Tyler handed me his jacket. "Here hold that to your forehead," he directed as he peeled off.

I balled up his jacket and winced as I placed it on my temple. My ears were ringing, and I was feeling the nausea as the van tilted this way and that taking the curves to the hospital. Tyler made it there in record speed hauling me out the car and carrying me into the emergency room. Lauren was behind him lollygagging. She rolled her eyes constantly as the automatic double doors opened and he brought me to the nurse's station placing me on my feet.

"I said I could walk," I whispered to him, my cheeks tinging red with embarrassment. The woman at the front desk took one look at me before going into a panic and rushing me behind the giant wooden door. I was seated upon the bed and forced to lie down as another nurse examined my forehead.

"Dr. Cullen!" the nurse at the front desk called, and in walked one of the most handsome men alive. So this was the incredible Dr. Carlisle Cullen. His face seemed to be chiseled from God himself, with cornflower colored hair, and the same familiar topaz colored eyes.

He walked with long, graceful strides, and looked down upon me flashing a flashlight in both of my eyes. He then walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out two latex gloves before slipping them on. He felt the back of my head and ran his fingers along the top portion of my head. I winced when he got to my temple.

"You don't appear to have a concussion. There's minor swelling. Do you feel any dizziness?" I shook my head no. "Can you walk in a straight line for me?" I got up from the plastic bed and walked back and forth in the tiny room before plopping back down. He smiled. "Perfect. You didn't hit your head too hard. Stitches and some painkillers should fix that right up." He jotted something down on his notepad before handing a sheet over to the nurse. He then preceded to wipe the remainder of the blood from my forehead before spraying it with a burning antiseptic. He examined my cut more closely and smiled again. "It wasn't a deep cut. You were very fortunate." He stitched me up and sealed it before placing a tiny bandage upon my forehead. He patted my hand. "There, that wasn't so bad."

We sat in awkward silence before I mustered up the courage and blurted out, "How's Edward?"

Dr. Cullen blanched and looked back at me. "He's well….erm thanks for asking."

I nodded and swung my legs back and forth. I had to know more. "He sits next to me in Biology," I stated.

Dr. Cullen peered at me. His sunlit eyes gave away nothing. "Is that so?" he mused.

"Mhmm," I murmured.

Just then the nurse came back, and Dr. Cullen jumped up. He took the paper and the pills from her and handed them to me. "Here is your discharge, some tablets for the pain. Take one pill every six hours, and if you feel dizzy, or nauseous do not hesitant to come back or call 9-1-1. Now this may be difficult, but let's try not to sleep for at least twelve hours. Just in case." He gave me another warm and bright smile before going towards the door. At the door he said, "Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'll tell Edward you said hello." He gave me a wink and walked off.

The nurse gave me the once over and reiterated the doctor's orders before giving me the okay to leave. She escorted me back to Tyler and Lauren who were waiting in the waiting room. Tyler jumped when he saw me, and Lauren gave me another eye roll, but she too seemed the tiniest bit happy that I was okay.

I grinned. "I'm all clear. Uh Tyler would you mind taking me back to my truck. You and Lauren should finish that hike. She was looking forward to it." He paused and seemed to realize Lauren was an actual living breathing creature then.

He ran his hand against the back of his head, "Yeah sure thing Bella."

Tyler took me back to my car, but he and Lauren left, exhausted and decided to go spring for a pizza and a movie instead. Tyler offered me an invitation, but I declined, wanting to be as far away from Lauren as possible. I sat in my car looking out the window. Just as I was starting to turn on the ignition a familiar Volvo pulled up right beside me. My breath caught, and my heart started to race. He got out, almost as gracefully as his father, and came to the driver's side of my vehicle wrapping on the window lightly with his knuckles.

I rolled down the window vigorously and stared at the dark sunglasses he kept atop his face. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He tilted his head to the side. I was getting better at reading his movements now. He did this when he was confused. "I come here every Saturday, Bella." He gestured to the sign. "It's an open trail." I wanted to face palm. "The better question is what happened to your head?"

I smiled just the tiniest bit lightly touching my stitches. "Cursed at birth, I suspect. My clumsiness knows no bounds."

He chuckled before stepping back. "I hope you feel better." He started to walk away, and I dove after him quickly slamming my vehicle shut and scrambling up to him. He peered down at me quizzically, his head cocked to the side again reminded me of a puppy. "I assume you're tagging along?" he asked.

I nodded and remained close by his side as he led me through the winding forest. He wasn't joking when he said he came here every Saturday. Edward knew this spot backwards and forwards as I struggled to keep up.

"Look up ahead," he gestured.

I squinted and took in a breath. A few yards away from us I could see a clearing, brightly lit, with an array of flowers. I was eager to get to it, so much that I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward until we reached the edge. Remembering what I just done I dropped his hand like a hot potato and my cheeks swelled with blood. He didn't seem to notice, that or he didn't mind as he went forth into the clearing of fresh grass and blooming flowers and laid back against the earth sighing in contentment. I followed suit, choosing to sit next to him.

"It's beautiful," I told him. He placed his arms behind his head, his translucent skin seemed to glow, almost as if it were made with tiny crystalline fractals. His face, was still completely covered. It burned me deep inside. I had to know. The curiosity kept bubbling and bubbling until finally it exploded. "Edward," I said steadily.

"Yes?"

"Why…" I stopped chickening out. I took a deep breath and started again. "Why do you cover up like that?"

He sat abruptly looking straight at me, and for the second time Edward Cullen dazzled me. He ripped off his sunglasses, his topaz eyes boring into every inch of my face, searching my soul. I felt breathy. After what seemed like forever he turned away and quietly said, "Everyone wears a mask, Bella. Only mine is the one you can see."

 **A/N: Hi guys and thanks for reading. I update every Wednesday or Thursday. While I won't respond to every review I will answer questions.**

 **Lg1998: Lol it was the first chapter. I had finished up the second chapter as I was writing the Author's Note for the first XD**


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy with The Mask

**Chapter 3: The Boy With The Mask**

"I don't understand. What do you mean, 'Everyone wears a mask?'"

I couldn't tell if he were smiling but the corners of the mask titled up, but his honey colored eyes remained hard, almost bitter. He shook his head and without looking at me said, "Everyone wears a mask. Some hide behind their false sense of self, others pretend they're okay, I can read everyone, see all the fakeness like your 'friend' Jessica, the thwarting masculinity of your boyfriend Mike-"

"He's not my boyfriend-" I defended.

He didn't say anything just continued, and finally he stared at me. The intensity of his eyes caused my breath to hitch, a lump formed in my throat. "But you," he said evenly, "You're the first person I've met who doesn't hide. You're real." We sat there in uncomfortable silence, him still staring at me, me staring back at him. Finally, he sighed, his eyes bright with amusement. "I know that didn't answer your question. Maybe I'll explain some day, but for now," he got up and placed his glasses on his face, again concealing himself. He held his hand out to me not looking at me but instead at the edge of the clearing, "It's time to go." I took his hand. It felt very warm in mine.

We walked together hand-in-hand until we reached our vehicles where he dropped mine abruptly.

"See you Monday," I called out to him as I leaned against the rusty old pickup.

"Yeah. Monday," he said flatly and got into his vehicle. He made sure I was into mine and was driving away safely before I saw in the rearview mirror that he was backing out.

I sighed. Edward Cullen was a mystery. A mystery that I was hell bent on solving. So when Monday rolled around and I was walking in the hallway only to spot a tiny human with short spiky hair, I couldn't contain myself from pulling away from Jessica, and grabbing Alice by the arm. She twirled around quickly nearly twisting my arm in the process before she saw who I was.

"Oh," she said surprisingly and let my arm go. I rubbed it and winced. "Sorry Bella," she giggled, "You caught me off guard there." For one so small she was strong. I noticed today she was sporting some sort of French ensemble with a pastel pink blouse, a pleated skirt, and a beret. I saw tendrils of what used to be spiky hair slicked back against her forehead. She coughed loudly to bring me out of my stupor. I was staring again.

"Oh sorry," I said hugging my books to my chest and turning a bright shade of red. "Your skirt is really pretty. Muy bien."

She giggled again. "I think you mean trѐs bon."

"Right," I deadpanned. This was not going as well as I thought. I temporarily remembered I had the social skills of a paralyzed duck, and Alice was this fluttering gorgeous creature right in front of me. So I did what any person with no social skills would do Mean Girls style. "Would you like to sit with us?" She seemed confused, so I reiterated. "At lunch?"

Her face seemed to brighten a thousand percent. "Oh!" She said jumpily. "Why yes of course!"

The bell rang drowning out her next words, and she took off in the opposite direction waving me a heartfelt goodbye. For some odd reason I found myself smiling. It was a drag sitting through my boring A.M. classes. My foot tapped impatiently against the floor. Lunch couldn't come fast enough. I was through my third loopy spiral when a note flicked itself upon my desk. I turned to look beside me, and Jessica was giving me a pointed look urging me to open it. I peered back at the paper folded in sections and discreetly unfolded it keeping a watchful eye of my teacher.

 _Why were you talking to Alice Cullen?_

Straight and to the point. I shouldn't have expected anything less from Jessica. I quickly scribbled back.

 _I invited her to lunch._

I pushed my pen off the edge of my desk until it fell on the floor. Jessica made a grab for it, and I slipped her the note as she placed the pen back in my hand. She read it and seconds later the padded wad of paper came flying back over on my desk.

 _WTF BELLA?! WHY?_

I looked over at her red face deep set eyes in angry slits. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed a 'sorry,' to which she pantomimed writing.

 _Because she's new, and she seems nice. I don't see what the big deal is._

I flicked the paper on her desk. Our teacher gave us a sharp look, but otherwise didn't comment. Maybe she didn't see. Jessica unfolded the paper and let out an audible gasp before scribbling away furiously. I could feel the venom in the little _tap tap tap_ of her pencil against the paper. She passed the note back to me. I opened it and found my eyes narrowing.

 _SHE IS A FREAK BELLA. HER AND HER WEIRDO BROTHER DO NOT BELONG!_

I thought of how I wanted to answer this. Even though she was a bit callous Jessica was still my friend. So I decided on a quote to get my point across and not have her completely hate me.

 _Learn to accept people for who they are and not who you want them to be._

I dropped the note on the floor not bothering to even look at her when she picked it up. I heard her huff once before a bawled-up wad of paper, which I presumed was the note, came bouncing off my head into my backpack. I wanted to say something, but when I turned she was already chattering up someone to the right of her desk, out rightly ignoring me.

I was happy when the bell rang. I had my next class with Angela, and it felt good to get away from all the judgement. Angela was a safe haven for me. I could count on her for anything. She had met me by my locker as usual. Jessica had brushed past the both of us, not bothering to even give a hello to Angela. Angela watched her leave, confused.

"Is she okay?" She asked with a bit of worry.

I slammed my books back in my locker albeit a little bit harder than usual.

"Yeah," I said with somewhat annoyance. "Just pissed."

Angela let out a laugh of relief. "About what in particular this time?"

I rolled my eyes in the direction of Jessica's fading form among the throng of students. "I invited Alice Cullen to come sit with us at lunch."

Angela's eyes grew wide. "Oh!" she exclaimed, and then gave me a thousand-watt smile as she pushed the rim of her glasses upwards toward the bridge of her nose. She grinned all throughout class even so much to give me little winks whenever I caught her gaze. What was up with her? When class ended she looped her arm through mine and gave me a somewhat secretive smile.

"So Bella," she started grinning from ear to ear, "you inviting Alice Cullen wouldn't have anything to do with Edward Cullen right?"

My eyes bugged as I jerked her. "Shut up!"

She stopped us in the middle of the hall much to the disgruntlement to the other students who had to go around us. "Bella, you like him! Bella likes Edward. Bella likes Edward," she singsonged with the voice of a three-year-old.

"What about Edward?"

We both turned as Alice came frolicking up to us, her tippy tappy ballet shoes pitter pattering like soft raindrops against a window pane.

"I-I-I-" I stammered.

"Bella was just saying it was a shame Edward couldn't join us," Angela finished for me. Did I forget to mention she was an awesome friend? Because she's an awesome friend.

Alice shrugged. "Don't sweat it. He has to warm up to people before he deems them worthy of his presence." She rolled her eyes, but the way she spoke of him dripped with affection, and playfulness. She really had a soft spot for her brother. She took it up on herself to loop her arm through my free one and together Alice, Angela, and I headed to lunch.

I instantly regretted disrupting our high school clique as I saw Jessica wasn't in her usual spot beside my chair rather seated close to Lauren glancing over at us, rolling her eyes, and speaking in hushed tones. I saw Lauren snicker and turn her body more towards Jessica. I felt Alice tense up and briefly glance in the direction of her table. I followed her gaze and there he sat looking back at us as we walked to my table of friends. He cocked his head to the side when Alice took Jessica's spot.

Lauren snorted. "Bringing in the strays, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. "Alice, this is Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Ben, and of course you've already met Angela." Angela beamed proudly. "Everyone, Alice."

"Hi," she chirped. In that moment I envied her, and her confidence. The way she stood square shouldered, and proud. I couldn't help but to compare myself remembering my own situation when I blushed every time someone called my name and gave monosyllabic word answers while hiding behind my hair to not look anyone straight into their eyes.

"You're the new girl right?" Tyler started. Alice nodded. "Aye yo so where you from?"

Alice's face brightened. "We just moved down here from Denali, Alaska. We used to stay up there with my cousins Tanya and Kate until…" she trailed off her face switching to one of pain. I noticed how bone white her knuckles turned from gripping her soda bottle. She shook her head. "Until we decided we needed a new change." And just like that she was back, bright and bubbly as she had been.

"That's pretty cool. I've never been to Alaska. Did you see any polar bears?"

"Yes," she laughed, "I had a few polar bear friends."

Lauren snickered. "You had polar bears as friends. That explains so much."

"Well I think it's cool," Angela said quietly. Lauren shot her a look, and Angela looked down at her meal.

"It is pretty cool. I've never seen one before," Ben chimed in. I secretly thanked the heavens for him. He looked down at Angela and gave a small smile to which she smiled back while Lauren made a gagging sound in her throat.

All was well without the first two hiccups and Angela and Jessica's snide comments here and there. I was hoping it would be a regular thing. She was outgoing and all above poised talking animatedly around our group. Mike and she were talking about snowboarding and which board got the best shred when all hell seemed to break loose.

"So Alice," Jessica sniffed with a sneer. She exchanged a short conniving expression with Lauren before turning back to Alice. "What's with your brother?"  
"Your pardon?" Alice asked. Her knuckles had tightened up again, her face slightly strained.

"You heard her," Lauren said leaning in closer placing her elbows on the plastic table and propping her hands underneath her chin. "What's with your freaky brother?"

"My brother is not a freak," Alice stated dangerously. The entire table fell silent. Tyler and Mike were staring at both girls while Angela leaned closer to Ben away from Alice's free hand.

"Oh really?" Jessica giggled wickedly. "Could have fooled me. That garb is a fashion don't."

Alice breathed in and out heavily. I took this chance to look back at the table she shared with Edward. He was watching us intently. He saw my gaze and removed his glasses. His eyes were hard and narrowed into little slits. I gulped and turned back to the table.

"Well sorry," said Alice icily. She took a cool sip of her soda. "We don't usually dress to appease the vanity of immature, pig-headed girls. Sounds like something you desire to live up to though. Frankly we don't really care about the opinions of others who are irrelevant to us."

Tyler doubled over in laughter and high fived Alice. "Damn girl!" She met his high five with a grin. Then seeing Tyler and Alice's strictly platonic gesture Lauren exploded.

"Better that than being a full on fucking mutant! Look at him! He looks like Frankenstein's monster!" She pointed to where Edward Cullen stood glasses perched upon his face, completely concealed yet again making his way over to our table. "Good God Bella," she had turned on me now, "Only you would feel sorry enough for The Addams Family Twins." Time seemed to slow down. Edward Cullen in all his glory stepped up to the table causing mouths to fall open. Alice infuriated grabbed her soda bottle and as time stood still, I wondered if I just made everything worse for them. She carefully popped open the top and let the stream of fuzzy brown liquid rain upon Lauren. Lauren screamed frantically and turned on Alice. "You freak bitch!" To Jessica she yelled, "I'm tired of conversing with the charity cases. Let's go." Jessica sat still in her seat for a minute looking back between us and Lauren. "Jessica, I said let's go!" She bit her lip before giving us one last look and joining Lauren who was exiting the cafeteria.

"Wow," Eric said then clapped his hands slowly, "New headline: Teen Drama and No Crying Over Spilt Soda!" Everyone looked at him pointedly and he sat back down in his seat. "Sorry," he mumbled choosing at that point it was probably wiser to drink milk and have his mouth full.

Edward placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. He turned her around before staring at me for three short seconds. If looks could kill I would have been dead by then.

"Sorry Bella," she whispered before running out the cafeteria with him not too far behind.

"Dang," Tyler said shaking his head. "That mess was crazy, but yo do you think she's single?"

I rolled my eyes and dumped my tray. As I was heading to my locker the bell had rung for Biology. I groaned inwardly. He wasn't there yet. I sat in my chair. He had came in right near the bell slamming his books down in place next to mine. He didn't say a word.

"Edward."

No answer.

"Edward."

Still nothing.

"Edward Alien Cullen!"

He turned to face me then. "Alien?" he asked gruffly. His voice had a tinge of amusement.

"Well…you weren't answering."

"Hmm, I wonder why," he asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about Alice. I didn't think that would happen."

He turned his body towards me, both of us completely ignoring Mr. Banner. "So you mean to tell me that when you invited my sister, who's known as a social outcast because of my appearance, to your table filled with vapid girls and boys who only deem your approval based on your looks, you didn't think she'd get ridiculed. Yeah. Okay."

I sighed heavily. "Lauren and Jessica were evil, I admit, but everything was going so well. I just thought…" I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought maybe if you could see she fit in…then maybe you thought you would too."

He paused and stared at me long and hard. "Well your little plan didn't work out too well now did it?" He said nothing more to me and just continued scribbling and highlighting in his notepad. Halfway through the hour I dug through my backpack looking for a pen when the note from Jessica and I's previous excursions fell out onto his desk. He unfolded it carefully.

"Hey don't read that-" I made a grab for it but he held it out of reach.

"Wow," he breathed then balled the note back up.

I felt sick. My stomach twisted as he only could have thought me worse for what Jessica said about he and his sister in the note. I placed my head on the table and covered my face with my hair only to feel the bawled-up sheet of paper lightly tap against my head. I sat up slowly looking at him. He was facing the board writing down notes, notes that I knew he didn't need based on the teachers who raved about his grades, and picked up the crumpled ball. I opened it carefully to find in neat handwritten scrawl two words:

 _Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl With a Heart

**Chapter 4: The Girl with a Heart**

I am such an idiot. I slammed myself on the bed, willing myself not to cry. He probably hated me at this point, and who would blame him? I was the girl who publicly had he and his sister ridiculed.

"Bells—" I heard a tentative knock on my bedroom door.

"No Cha-Dad. I just want to be alone," I said muffled. With any luck maybe, I could suffocate myself with my pillow.

"But Bells someone is outside waiting on you."

That piqued my interest. I smoothed out my plaid shirt and grabbed my jacket. Maybe it was Angela with double fudge chocolate chip ice cream. I trumped downstairs, my head hanging low and opened the front door. A blast of icy wind hit my face as my eyes focused on the bright yellow Porsche that paled in comparison to my rusted pick-up. Alice was leaning coolly against her car, a scarf tied around her head, a poised black jacket lined with what I hoped was faux fur, blue jeans that gave way to some long high heeled black boots. She gave me a bright grin as she trudged through the snow in her tall stiletto boots. I couldn't help but gawk and notice if I ever attempted that, it would result in an emergency hospital visit.

"Get in loser we're going shopping," she said dazzling me with her bright toothed smile yet again. I couldn't help but smile back at the Mean Girls quote and followed her into the Porsche.

"Wow," I breathed. The interior was all black, leather, and sleek. She revved the engine and it purred like a kitten, before backing out of our driveway. I turned to look at her. "If you have this why do you take Edward's car?"

She kept her eyes fixated on the road and answered, "We like to keep a low profile. It would draw in too much attention…" she trailed off and then added, "attention we already have too much of it seems."

"Alice I'm so sorry—" I started.

She glanced at me briefly. "Bella it's okay. Those vile, filthy words that were said today didn't come from your mouth. You are only responsible for your own actions."

"And besides—"

"EEK!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of an all too familiar voice. Angela poked her head through both front seats grinning at me. I ran a hand through my head nervously. "Jesus Ang you scared the crap out of me!"

She patted my cheek. "Sorry Bella, but as I was saying, Alice is right. You didn't say those mean things, Bella. Taking responsibility for someone else's selfish actions is not a reflection of who you are as a person."

I pondered what she said and glanced briefly at Alice. Her hazelnut eyes were focused on the road, a tiny smile creeping up towards the corner of her cherry colored lips. She must have felt my gaze on her because she turned to me quickly and winked before saying, "It's not a big deal anyway. Lauren got what she deserved." She smiled wickedly causing all three of us to giggle uncontrollably remembering the incident. Looking back, it was rather funny to see Lauren hosed down with soda. The way she shrieked like a banshee spawned a whole new wave of giggles.

I listened in silence to Angela and Alice making ice-breaking conversation, giving my two cents every now and again, but as I leaned my head against the window pane and stared at the fluttering snowflakes, my mind drifted back to Edward Cullen. My heart beat suddenly in my chest and I swiftly looked at the two girls, who were comparing designers, wondering if they could hear it pounding quickly inside my chest.

"What do you think, Bella?" asked Alice as she looked rapidly at me before turning her attention back to the icy road before us.

"Uh," I swallowed. "Sorry," I mumbled, "what were you guys talking about again?"

Angela snaked her head through the middle of the seats and rolled her eyes. "Bella are you even paying attention?"

"Ah…no sorry. I was just thinking about something," I grunted out an apology and mentally kicked myself for letting Edward Cullen consume my thoughts yet again. This had become a reoccurring theme, and quite the nuisance. "What did you guys say?"

"I think the better question is," Alice started in a bell toned voice, "what was it you were thinking about?"

"Or rather who she was thinking about," Angela piped up from the back seat of the car.

I felt the heat instantly rise to my cheeks, my face aflame with my own embarrassment. I tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ears before shushing her.

"Hmm," Alice pondered, "so our dear Bella has a crush on a certain someone."

"It's not a crush!" I objected. Even to my own ears I could hear the defiance and defensiveness rise well up in my voice and burst out like a thought bubble on a comic book page. Easy to read as an open book. My mother always said it too. My face betrayed me as I tucked my body inward closer to the door. Maybe if I was unlucky, which I often was, the door would open by itself and splatter me against the road. It would be an easier choice than admitting what I now knew to be true. I had developed feelings for Edward Cullen.

"Hmm," Alice said again. Her warm brown eyes were lit with amusement. "Can't be Mike, he's much too much of an ass for you. Perhaps Eric?"

"Not even close," Angela tittered. I groaned inwardly.

"Perhaps Tyler then?" I looked at her face in earnest. She chewed on her bottom lip hesitantly.

I smiled. "No, I don't like Tyler, but I know someone who might."

"Yeah," Angela said cluelessly, "Lauren is practically all over him."

"I did notice that earlier," Alice said quickly changing the subject. "She does seem to be quite infatuated with him. Maybe that's the reason she's so nasty to you, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," Alice began, "Tyler does seem rather…fond of you, I suppose." Her voice had a hard edge to it. I felt Angela shift in the back seat and caught her gaze in the overhead mirror. She pushed up the rim of her glasses, and her lips tilted into a small smile.

"Oh no," Angela reassured her, "Trust me. Tyler so doesn't like Bella. Besides that's not who Bella has a crush on."

"Shush!" I reached back and flicked her forehead to which she yelped.

"Let's see," Alice debated, "If it's not Eric, Mike, Tyler, and Ben is taken…." She trailed off thoughtfully. "Does he go to our school?"

"Yep," Angela answered enthusiastically.

"Do I know him?"

"Oh, you know him very well," Angela teased.

"Ang!" I warned, my voice shooting an octave below.

Alice jerked the car to the right suddenly pulling into a narrow parking space. "Oh well," she said daintily, placing the car into a parking position. "Guess we'll never know."

"It's—" Angela started.

"Angela look!" Alice pointed at a nearby store window. "They have the Celeste clutch!" Angela's head snapped quickly to the right side of the window her hands pressing against the glass before finding her way to the door handle and eagerly pushing herself through the door.

"By Jimmy Choo? Oh my gosh!" she squealed delightedly, jumping up and down. You could have sworn she was a kid in a candy store. "They even have the matching Romy pumps!" Her hands clapped together, and I looked toward the ceiling of the Porsche and thanked the heavens for the much-needed distraction. I took in a deep breath and placed my hand on the doorknob opening the door taking in the crisp cool air of Washington. "Hurry up, Bella," Angela tapped her waiting foot impatiently. I groaned inwardly for what seemed like the umpteenth time today. I hated shopping. I trudged along side them and took a small glance at Alice. She caught my gaze and winked. While Angela walked two feet up ahead, she placed her fingers to her lips and mouthed, "You're welcome."

Who knew Angela and Alice could shop for hours. Apparently, I should have known. They made their way racing through store after store, shopping bags covering both arms while I had a teeny tiny bag with a Native American charm bracelet that I scrounged from a quaint little shop in the outlet. They moved almost rhythmically with each other, tossing the other dresses, scarves, and jewelry. I sat in a corner of the store watching as they compared earring studs and perfume near the counter. Alice moved with a commanding presence seeming completely at ease in the mall compared to how she was at our lunch table prior. This was her element, her safe haven. She strutted away from the counter top instead searching on a nearby clothing rack and pulled something shimmery and glittery off of it before tucking it under her arm and placing it on the counter. The cashier, who seemed completely bored with her job, smacked her gum as she rung her up. I didn't see the total charge, but I heard Angela whistle lowly as Alice swiped her little piece of plastic through the machine. The cashier handed her a receipt and she walked over to me.

"I'm sorry," she said sitting beside me, "I know this isn't as fun for you as it is for me and Angela," she took a moment to glance back at Angela ushering her to finish up her shopping before turning back to me.

"Oh, it's fine," I smiled brightly at her. She was refreshing in my eyes. A true friend, the complete and utter opposite of Jessica who constantly put me down and made snarky little remarks towards me.

"How about we head back to my place?" Alice suggested right as Angela grabbed her bags from the cashier. "I can make us carbonara!"

"Your place?" Angela hesitated. "Will your parents be okay with that?"

Alice's face faltered for a split second before smiling brightly at Angela. In that split second, Edward's words echoed back at me. _Everyone wears a mask._ In that split second, I saw hers slip briefly before being replaced with the happy, bubbly personality she showed the world. For a moment she looked wiser beyond her years. She seemed older, lines of worry and pain etched in the curve of her cheekbones. Her caramel colored eyes seemed tired and weary, reflecting something deeper than any of us knew. It made me wonder. What lay beneath the surface of Alice Cullen.

"My Dad will be fine. He's out at work anyway," she said softly as she took inkling steps toward the door. We followed suit both trailing behind her. She seemed distant, walking ahead of us, not displaying the eagerness that Angela had before while running towards the shops. Her steps were tentative yet strong. Careful as she walked elegantly across the ice slick road. All three of us got into her car, the heat of the heater warming our frozen fingertips.

"What about your Mom?" Angela asked the question I was too afraid to. I silently applauded her for her bravery.

Alice took off before answering, her gloved hands gripping the wheel tightly. Her face left a bittersweet expression as she answered, "She died a long time ago."

"Oh…" Angela trailed off. I heard her swallow audibly from the backseat as she shifted around. "I'm so sorry. I didn't—"

"It's fine," Alice interrupted. "It was right after I was born. I don't even remember her." She spoke calmly. Her eyebrows knitted together almost as if she was trying to piece together an unsolvable puzzle. "It's strange," she said suddenly as if she were talking to herself alone in her thoughts, "I see pictures of her around the house, but she's a complete stranger to me."

Neither of us said a word as the trip ensued. The iciness of the conversation before left us all frozen inside. Soft music hummed in the background as we rode on in stiff and awkward silence. Often, I'd hear the rustle of a bag and assumed Angela was examining her items that she bought. I watched Alice in my peripheral vision. Her mask had cracked a little. No longer was she the sparkling bubble gum princess that twirled in circles and threw snowballs. She was much more.

The ride continued until we pulled through the forest on a winding path that she knew just as well as Edward knew the forest. A house came into view, all white and inviting with open glass displaying the bottom portion. The yard was covered in fresh snow along with the cobbled driveway. She pulled up slowly heading into a dark garage where a familiar Volvo sat parked. She parked the car before popping on her bright persona and fishing into a Louis Vuitton crossbody purse for a bright cherry lipstick tube. She pressed it against her lips, refreshing them and smacked her now plump and kissable lips at us.

"Welcome to Casa de Cullen," she winked while gesturing to the grand house that lay before us. I got out of the car following behind Alice, like a lost kitten. She stepped up the steps to a door in the garage pressing her perfectly manicured fingertips against a keypad. Both Angela and I heard a whir and the combination lock clicked as she opened the door stepping into the heated home. Her heels tip tapped delicately as she led us through a small, dark hallway before finally entering upon a lighted living room. I took in a breath at the scene around me. A crème colored rug sat above the marble floor, below an ivory painted table. The couch was heather gray wrapping around the living room, big enough to seat at least twenty people comfortably. Fresh orchids and roses were in pots amongst the room giving it an open and floral scent. Paintings littered the walls, some I recognized as I stared into the warped spirals of Vincent Van Gogh's, _A Starry Night._

"Holy crap!" Angela exclaimed. Her head snapped in different directions taking in the room. "You're rich! Like rich rich!"

Alice rolled her eyes playfully. "Money isn't everything," she said humbly. She signaled to the couch and we took a seat, sinking into the soft plush. I wanted to melt in the cushions and drown in them forever.

"I'll bring you ladies some refreshments," Alice called, her voice fading into the distance. I heard her heels _click clack_ against the marble as she left into what I assumed was the kitchen.

Angela gripped my arm. "This place is heaven," she sighed blissfully. As she sank back into the sofa, the soft dainty sounds of piano keys reverberated against the walls.

"What's that?" I asked Alice as she placed a tray in front of us, reappearing seemingly out of nowhere.

She rolled her eyes again, seeming somewhat miffed. "That's Edward. It seems he's chosen this time to play his piano while I'm entertaining guests. I can tell him to keep it down if it's bothering you."  
"No," I said quickly. "No no. It's beautiful."

I heard the rise and fall of keys as they danced and teased my eardrums. The sounds of melodic tunes played elegantly. I took a lemonade off the tray and sipped it lightly from the yellow straw. Angela it seemed was enjoying herself to no end as she reclined her seat and was animatedly tapping buttons against the armrest.

"It's a massager too!" she chirped wildly her fingers flicking at the buttons. Behind her thick rimmed glasses, her dark eyes sparkled with wonder and amazement.

Alice blushed prettily, and a smile lit up her face. "Okay," she said clasping her hands together. "I'll go make food. You guys can explore if you'd like. Just mind you the third floor is Edward's." She looked to me as she said this and then continued on, "Oh and that room down the hallway," she pointed back down the dark hallway that we had entered through from the garage earlier, "on the left is off limits. Dad's office," she shrugged her small shoulders, "can't violate any HIPPA laws," she giggled. With that she spun on her heel and disappeared, a picturesque apparition vanishing into the void.

"I think I'm gonna stay right heeeeerrreeeee," Angela's voice vibrated and hummed as she turned up the volume on the massaging recliner part of the couch. Her eyes rolled back into her head in complete bliss.

I stood up and brushed myself off before heading up the stairs. A vase made up of crystalline fractals greeted me on the second floor. The soft carpet gave no way to my clumsiness as I stomped down the hallway. A bathroom here, a spare room there, and finally what I presumed was Alice's room. It was neat in shades of pale yellows and soft cremes like the rest of the house. A framed portrait of Marilyn Monroe sat upon her wall. I turned to the oak dresser, another portrait capturing my interest. Next to a jewelry box, in which a baby pink ballerina danced, was a woman.

Her hair was medium length just stopping short of her breasts and the color of chocolate. It looked smooth as silk. My fingers traced the edge of the onyx frame tenderly. The woman didn't smile. Her dark eyes were flat and dull, her lips tight. My mind wondered. Did she not like having her picture taken? If so, I could understand that as I avoided Eric my first week at Forks. I picked up the framed photo and stared closer. It was more than that. She was beautiful, gracious even while exploiting her negative emotions within the picture. She looked dead inside.

"You're awfully nosy."

I jumped, the frame falling into long, white, pale fingers. I watched the hands place the frame back up against the dresser. I turned and gasped. The face of an angel glared back at me, topaz eyes burning in every inch of my being. I reached out to the dresser leaning against it to steady myself. We were wrong. We were all wrong. It wasn't herpes, nor was it disfigurement, as if this beautiful creature could be anything shy of perfection. The light through the window captured his copper colored curls and shined like a halo against his angelic head. His impeccably straightened nose continued to full lips that parted ever so slightly. His jaw, cut from granite, or perhaps something stronger like diamond, was chiseled from God himself. My breath hitched, my eyes slightly dilating as I took in every glorious inch of him.

"I-I-I-I" I stuttered, seeming at a loss for words as he moved with long strides towards the door. My brain screamed at me not to let this magnificent being from my grasp, and I made chase as he fluidly coiled up the stairs to the third floor. He stopped right before a door, us both staring at each other in the dim lit hallway. "I don't understand," I said finally, the words rushing out of me along with the breath I had been holding.

His eyes tightened. "No, you wouldn't," he said cryptically. He opened the door and I followed him inside a near empty room save for a small white leather couch, a white grand piano, and a white bench. He seated himself upon the bench his fingers flowing over the keys metrically in beat. I gauged him cautiously before slowly seating myself on the bench beside him. If he was bothered by my presence, he gave no indication of it as he continued on in a melancholy tune.

"Why?" I asked. We both knew what I was referring to.

His fingers lightly tapped against the keys the melody getting softer now. "You don't understand."

My fingers found his, a bold move even for me. His hands were ice cold as if he'd just been in the frosted air that billowed around the house. I let the warmth from my fingers seep into his, and said, "Then help me understand."

He looked at me in earnest. I searched his face which gave away nothing. Probing for any sign that would give me a clue as to who this mystery of a man was. "No," he said flatly and dropped my hand. My heart sunk. A hollow feeling boring into my chest. He looked on ahead staring at the blank walls that exposed nothing, much like himself. "Please," he begged. His expression seemed pained. He finally looked back at me and in his eyes I saw that the mask had slipped. Agony etched in every single feature. My arms ached. I wanted to reach out and comfort him. He bit down on his lip and finally he spoke once more, "I can take everyone's rejection," he stated monotonously, "except for yours."

"And why would you think I would reject you?"

He gave a rueful laugh before his fingers trailed back towards the piano keys, an angry and thwarting sound rising up from the strings. "If you knew…." He stopped and took a deep breath exhaling his anger into his music, "if you knew the things I've done, you'd think me a monster."

"A monster?" I repeated. That was the furthest thought from my mind. There was no way this exquisite human could ever be a monster. I pressed further. "Who was the woman in the picture?"

His hands stopped once more. "She was my mother," he said to no one in particular as he stared down at his hands. He confirmed what I already suspected to be true.

I sniffed. "I see. Alice told us she died a long time ago."

He gave another spiteful laugh. The corners of his lips tilted up into a smile, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Is that what she told you?"

Confusion clouded my mind. "What?" I questioned. My voice held palpable shock.

He turned his body towards me. I once again was greeted with the loveliness of his face, the beauty that lay beneath the mask. "She didn't die, Bella. She killed herself."

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Hi guys I'm back, semi. Sorry for the incredibly long long long overly awaited chapter. Major clues have been thrown throughout this chapter. You can also thank my loving little Linh for inspiring me to write this and write more for you guys. A major bomb was dropped! *gasp* What are your theories now? Leave it in a review (:**

 **Love Bebe**


End file.
